Climax Concerto
by Timeless Dreamer Neo
Summary: When the Den-Liner derails and ends up in an alternate world, the Den-Liner crew will have one heck of a new adventure. Tail Concerto and Kamen Rider X-Over. Collaboration between Brave Kid and me. Up for adoption
1. Diverging Tracks, Another World

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Tail Concerto and Kamen Riders are property of their respective owners. Story idea belongs to Brave Kid

Prologue: Diverging Tracks, Another World

The Sands of Time. A mysterious realm formed from the very essence of time. An endless desert of past, present, and future.

Time itself is a mysterious thing. It constantly flows, never stopping nor waiting as it shape reality. Some might say that time is a straight line. A constant flow that follows only one path as dictated by fate. However, to those that know time, it is a constant fork. An ever changing path that is decided by the choices and actions taken by those who walk its path, and as a result, has created countless possibilities of what is, what might have been, and what may be.

Traversing the sands of time, are the trains of time. To those with a ticket, they open a path to any timeline, as long as it is within the laws that bound the trains. However, to the individuals who hold a special pass, they become the carriages of the ones known as Kamen Riders, whose duty is to protect the timeline. The Den-Liner is one such train, the train of the Kamen Rider known as Den-O. For a while, the Den-Liner, its Rider, and its crew have enjoyed a time of relative peace, having recently stopped the ambitions of a mad man who wished to manipulate the timeline to fit his needs, yet ultimately failing thanks to the efforts of the current Den-O. Yet, little did they know, their time of peace was coming to an end.

-Climax Concerto-

The Den-Liner was cruising through the sands of time like always. Inside, it was business as usual for the crew along with the four resident Imagin. Owner was once again eating a plate of fried rice which had a flag on it, which was a sort of challenge for him to eat his meal without making the flag fall. Nearby, Naomi was intently watching her boss, as she was busy preparing her signature coffee that had been ordered by the Imagin (Don't even ask what she put in it), while Hana was watching the scenery outside the window, as she patiently waited for her timeline to be restored.

As for the Imagin, Momotaros was sitting down waiting for his coffee. On the seats opposite of him, Urataros was busy thinking about the women he had managed to woo with his flirting (lying), and what he would do next time. Kintaros was busy doing one arm push-ups on the floor, whilst he was snoring, meaning he was exercising in his sleep (again). Nearby, Ryuutaros was drawing on a few pieces of paper with crayons.

"Minna-san, coffee's ready!" Naomi said as she brought out four cups of coffee that were topped with red, blue, yellow, and purple foam respectively, showing which cup was for whom.

"Ah, Naomi-chan's coffee is the best," Momotaros said, grabbing his cup whilst the other Taros quickly did the same (including Kintaros, despite him still being asleep).

"One of the few things I agree with sempai," Urataros agreed, as he gently picked up his cup.

"Yay, coffee!" Ryuutaros said childishly.

"Zzzzz," Kintaros was still asleep.

Unfortunately, just as Momotaros was about sit and enjoy his coffee, he ended up stepping on one of the crayons Ryuutaros had been using, and ended up slipping, causing him to spill his coffee on said Imagin.

"Itai! Itai! Momotaros, what was that for?" Ryuutaros yelped.

"As if I wanted to do that! Next time clean up properly, brat!" Momotaros roared as he angrily stomped over toward Ryuutaros, accidentally knocking Urataros along the way, causing him to spill his coffee as well.

"Sempai, watch where you're going," Urataros said, annoyed at Momotaros' usual recklessness.

"Shut up, turtle! I'm gonna kick the brat's butt till he's crying for mercy!" Momotaros roared, but stopped as he and the other Taros realized he had used the c-word.

"Nakeru?" Kintaros said, hearing the word "cry". "Nakeru ze!"

The ensuing chaos had quickly become the norm for the residents of the Den-Liner, as the Taros ended up pushing and shoving each other, whilst Naomi and Owner simply watched them go, knowing that Hana was about to put a stop to the usual brawls.

However, thanks to commotion, nobody noticed the ripples that had begun to form around the Den-Liner. The first sign of the disturbance came in the form of a sudden turbulence, which caused the Den-Liner to shake, causing the flag on Owner's fried rice to fall down, eliciting his usual reaction (placing the back of his palms on his cheeks).

"What was that?" Hana asked to no one in particular, before the Den-Liner started to shake violently.

"Imagin!" Momotaros suddenly said, having smelt the tell-tale scent of an Imagin. In resonse to him, everyone looked out the window and gasped at what they saw. Outside, the tracks that supported the Den-Liner became erratic, as Imagin were coming out of the rifts that had appeared, before they opened fire on the Den-Liner, derailing the train and causing it to fall into a void that had appeared.

"Uwaaaa!" everyone riding screamed as they quickly learned how popcorn feels when popping.

-Climax Concerto-

"Everything looks clear here," Waffle Ryebread commented. He had been patrolling around Resaca and was currently on top of Resaca Tower. He was about to leave when he noticed something on the ground. "Hm? What's this?" he said curiously before picking up the item.

The item was rectangular in shape, was black in color, and had a circular design with a line in it about halfway. "Is this a train pass?" he wondered, before pocketing it, thinking he would hand it over to the chief when he got back so that it could be returned to whoever owned it. Controlling his Police Robo, he stepped toward the door before opening it. What he didn't realize was that at that moment, the clock hit exactly 02:02:02. When he opened the door, he was greeted with a blinding light. Once it subsided, the sight before him left his jaw hanging. Instead of the elevator, he was inside a massive desert with what looked like a train parked amongst the dunes.


	2. Ore, Sanjou!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Tail Concerto and Kamen Riders are property of their respective owners. Story idea belongs to Brave Kid

(Opening Theme: Climax Jump)

_Den-Liner,the train of time. Where will the next stop be? The past? The future? Or a new world all together?_

The Den-Liner is seen in a tunnel, before it starts moving toward the exit of the tunnel

_Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete_

The Den-Liner exits the tunnel as it rides on its tracks amongst the Islands of Prairie.

_Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho_

Den-O (Sword Form) steps on the Den-Bird, before inserting the rider pass and revving up the bike.

_Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!_

Gouka detaches from the rest of the Den-Liner, before the tracks diverge and Gouka rides into a time portal in the sky

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?__Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?_

The title is seen in the time portal.

_Kanaetai yume ga aru nara _

Pages of the Prairie calendar fall to the ground, slowly burning, before hitting the ground by Waffle's feet, as he stands amongst the ruins of a castle. Waffle turns around, a frown on his face.

_shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo_

Watching him are the Priss sisters, Panta and his grandfather. Alicia looks at him with a sad look in her eyes, as she clutches her crystal pendant.

_Catch the wave__!__ mayoisou na toki kanarazu _

Waffle is seen grabbing his Rider Pass, before facing it forward as though it were a police badge.

_omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku_

Princes Terria sees the Den-Liner from her window, as the king, Chamberlain, Cyan and his grandfather look out and see the train as well.

_Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands_

Waffle passes the Rider Pass over the Terminal Buckle, transforming into Den-O (sword form), who poses in Momotaros' signature pose.

_Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen _

Den-O SF is seen slashing his sword several times, before executing the Extreme Slash.

_unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride_

The Den-Liner crew (in Anthro form) is seen in the Den-Liner (Naomi waves at the screen as her tail wags quickly, Hana is seen laughing about something and trying to hide it with her hand, but has a hard time due to her muzzle, and Owner is seen facing back, before his head rotates 180 degrees, allowing him to face the screen), followed by Waffle (he is standing inside his house in Porto), who salutes as his Taros personas split from his body (the individual Den-O forms are seen behind them)

_Dare yori taka__ku__  
>(<em>_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?__)_

Waffle is seen in the Den-Liner, trying to stop the Imagin from fighting each other over one of their arguments (again), before Hana decides to give him a hand (or fist for that matter)

_Kinou yori takaku  
>(<em>_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?__)_

Waffle walks into a café, as he watches the his other selves (Taros possessed) interacting with his friends, such as U-Waffle walking, with Panta carrying his bags, R-Waffle dancing with Flare, while Stare tries to stop them before they break something, K-Waffle accidentally breaking a door off while Cyan seems to be yelling at him, and M-Waffle arguing with Alicia

_Climax Jump!_

Den-O jumps on Waffle's Police Robo, which jumps into the cockpit of the Den-liner, much like how the Den-Bird usually does.

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan? Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?_

Den-Liner is seen riding into the sunset, while the four Taros are seen dancing in the four corners of the screen

-Climax Concerto-

Episode 1: Ore, Sanjou!

Waffle sighed as he sat up from the grass. "_I can't believe all this has happened so quickly,_" he thought, pulling out his Rider Pass. It had been three weeks since he found the pass, and along with it, discovered the secrets that were connected to it.

**Flashback**

_Three weeks ago…_

Waffle was still trying to grasp what he was seeing. Just seconds ago, he had entered a door, and instead of the next room, he found himself in a massive desert, with what looked like a train parked in front of him. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to take a closer look at the train. As he approached the door, he could hear the sound of someone scream, prompting him to take a closer look.

-Climax Concerto-

_A few moments earlier, inside the Den-Liner_

"Guh, did anybody get the number on that truck?" Momotaros groaned as he painfully picked himself up.

"Sempai, stay focused," Urataros said, though he too was feeling a bit queasy.

"I think I'll go be sick over there," Kintaros said, as he stumbled along.

"Kawai! Animal people!" Ryuutaros said with his usual childish giggles.

"Ah! Ryuuta seems to be feeling the worst out of us. Now he's seeing things," Urataros said, finally managing to steady himself.

"No, there really are animal people! See?" Ryuutaros said, pointing toward the bar. The other Taros decided to humor him, and lol and behold, they saw an anthropomorphic owl. The owl had dark brown fur, which had several white spots around its head. The owl was wearing a black tuxedo, whilst carrying a walking stick.

"Interesting. Something seems to have changed my appearance," the owl commented in a familiar voice.

"Eh? Owner-san? Is that you?" Urataros asked, as he and the other Taros (except Ryuutaros) couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Itai… That wasn't fun," came Naomi's voice from behind the counter. However, what came out was an anthropomorphic vixen. The vixen had white fur (suggesting an arctic fox), and was wearing the same outfit Naomi had been wearing.

"Eh? Naomi-chan too?" Kintaros said.

"Owner, what's going on?" came Hana's voice from under one of the tables, as she managed to crawl out.

"What did the girl turn into-Gyaaaah!" Momotaros screamed when he saw what Hana had turned into.

In the girl's place, was an anthropomorphic dog. An Akita pup to be precise. She had light brown fur that went well with the color of her hair, and added by the fact that her body was the body of a child, made her quite cute in appearance. Provided someone didn't have a fear of dogs, that is.

"Mou! Stop screaming!" Hana growled, before smashing her fist into Momotaros' head, shutting up the Imagin. This day was already weird enough (even for their standards), and the last thing she wanted to deal with was the antics of any of the Imagin.

"Interesting. I have only ever heard of this in legends, but to think they were true…" Owner started, as he was moving his neck around, trying to get used to his new body.

"Owner-san, do you know anything about this?" Kintaros said as he cracked his neck, getting the stiffness out.

"I did hear about this once, back when I had recently become the owner of Den-Liner. As you know, the Den-Liner, like all time trains, is able to go anywhere in time, provided it is within its limitations," Owner explained.

"That is true, Den-Liner does have limits to its-ah!" Naomi yelped, when her new tail accidentally knocked over one of the cups that had managed to stay on the counter.

Ignoring said waitress, Owner continued to explain. "From what I heard, there are tracks that none of the time trains, not even the Gaoh Liner, are able to enter," Owner continued.

"Nani? But I thought you said that the Gaoh Liner was able to go anywhere in time," Urataros said, as the other Taros nodded in agreement, remembering the now destroyed Gaoh Liner.

"That is true. However, the reason why none of the time trains are able to enter these tracks, is because all time trains are restricted to traveling down the tracks that branch from a single track, which is God's Line," Owner explained.

"Why is that?" Hana asked, whilst trying to stop her own tail from uncontrollably wagging.

"Because, while we only know of one God's Line, which is our God's Line that leads to the beginning of our timeline, it is said that there are in fact many different God's Line, which lead to the beginning of many alternate timelines. In other words, other worlds," Owner finished.

"Wait, are you saying we landed in some alternate universe?" Momotaros asked.

"That is correct," Owner nodded.

"Okay, I understand that we are in an alternate world, but why did Owner-san, Naomi-chan, and Hana-chan turn into animals?" Urataros asked.

"That I am not certain, but I believe it is due to the natives of this world. Perhaps this world is populated by anthropomorphic animals," Owner said, as he turned his head 120 degrees left and right, much to the nausea of the rest of the crew (Their used to seeing Owner as a human, and humans aren't supposed to be able to turn their heads that much).

Any further discussions were halted when a knocking sound came from the door, as it hissed open.

-Climax Concerto-

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" Waffle asked, as he knocked on the door. He knew he had heard the sound of someone screaming, and that was never a good sign. In response to his knocking, the door hissed open, allowing him to take a look inside.

"Is everything alright in…" the words died in Waffle's throat when he saw who was in the train, particularly when he saw the Imagin.

Likewise, the Den-Liner crew stared back in surprise, both at seeing the dog-boy in front of them, and wondering how he even got into the Sands of Time. What followed next was straight out of one of those 'close encounter' scenes.

"Aaaaah!" Waffle screamed, followed by the four Imagin.

Before any of them could get over the shock of the sudden encounter, Owner had already grabbed his spare DenGasher, converted it into its riffle-like mode, and fired five of the flags he always liked to put on his food. Said flags landed right on a certain pressure point on both the Imagin and on Waffle, that caused all five of them to collapse, completely knocked out.

"It seems we will have some explaining to do," Owner said, stating the obvious, as he disassembled the DenGasher he was holding.

-Climax Concerto-

"Uhn… What a weird dream…" Waffle groaned as he started to wake up. When his vision cleared, he was greeted with the sight of Hana, and the Taros (except Momotaros, who was busy downing another cup of coffee, trying not to think about, or see the dog-boy nearby) watching him.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" Waffle asked, not sure what else to do, as the four of them shook their heads in negation of his question. "I was afraid of that," he gulped.

The tension was thick enough for a knife to cut through, but luckily, Naomi decided to defuse it with her usual cheeriness. "Hello, welcome to the Den-Liner," Naomi greeted. "Enjoy our complementary coffee," she added, whilst placing a cup of coffee in front of the Caninu.

"Uh, thanks?" Waffle said, unsure how to react. Figuring that he didn't want to offend anyone, Waffle decided to take a sip of the coffee. He winced slightly at the heat, but found the drink to be quite enjoyable (now if only he knew what was in that stuff).

"So, um… Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Waffle asked, figuring that if he might as well ask the question.

"That is something I can explain," Owner said, before he started to explain.

-Climax Concerto-

After hearing Owner's story, Waffle could only blankly stare, as he tried to wrap his mind around it. "So basically, you guys are from an alternate world, you have no idea how you ended up here," Waffle started.

"Correct," Owner stated.

"This train, the Den-Liner is a train that can travel through time," Waffle continued.

"That's right!" Ryuutaros said.

"And these guys are what you call Imagin, and they come from the future to alter the timeline, only these guys here have no interest in altering the timeline, and even helped to preserve the timeline of your world?" Waffle finished.

"That's about it," Hana nodded.

Waffle didn't know what to say. In fact, this was way, way beyond what he was used to.

The tense moment lasted for a while, until Urataros decided to ask a question. "So, Waffle. How did you get in here to begin with?"

"I dunno, I just opened a door, and the next thing I knew, I was here," Waffle shrugged.

"That's strange. Normally, the only way to get into the sands of time is with a pass," Kintaros commented.

"Pass? You mean like this?" Waffle asked, whilst pulling out the Rider Pass he had picked up.

"Where did you get that?" Hana asked.

"I found it while I was patrolling around Resaca," Waffle said.

Hana was about to ask something else, when Momotaros suddenly interrupted. "Imagin!" he suddenly said.

"Huh?" Waffle said, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Sempai has the ability to sense when an Imagin is close by," Urataros explained.

"Ikuze! I've been looking for something to beat up!" Momotaros said, as he transformed into a ball of light and exited the Den-Liner.

"Mou! That baka forgot that Ryotaro isn't here!" Hana said exasperatedly.

"Ryotaro?" Waffle asked.

"He's our contract holder. Unfortunately, he's back in our own world, and without our contract holders, we Imagin will revert back into our most basic form," Urataros explained.

"That doesn't sound good. We'd better follow him," Waffle commented.

"In that case, all aboard the Den-Liner!" Naomi said cheerfully, seemingly not noticing the gravity of the situation.

-Climax Concerto-

_Coolant…_

Inside the iceberg, an Imagin was busy fulfilling its contract. For that, he was…carving out fish from the ice.

"Heh, I sure lucked out. Of all the things the brat could have wished for, he went and picked these icicles, just so he could show off," the Pig Imagin commented.

"Oi! Hold it right there!" came the voice of Momotaros.

The pig Imagin looked around confused, until he looked down and saw the form of an Imagin that obviously had yet to make a contract.

"That's right, I'm talking to you!" Momotaros said in a tone that obviously said "I want to fight".

Snorting, the pig Imagin proceeded to kick Momotaros causing him to break apart into sand.

"Oi!" Momotaros yelled indignantly, as the pig Imagin prepared to smash open a large chunk of the ice.

It was at that moment that the Den-Liner appeared outside the cave, as Waffle got out of the Den-Liner and entered the cave, with the other Taros close behind him. "That thing's an Imagin too? Sure looks ugly," Waffle commented when he saw the Imagin.

"What did you say?" the Pig Imagin growled, before charging at Waffle, clearly angry about his comment.

"Waaugh!" Waffle yelped, as he narrowly managed to evade, before countering with his bubble gun. The Imagin watching sweat dropped when they saw the weapon.

"_He has a robot of his own, and the best he has is a friggin bubble gun?_" the Imagin thought, as the bubbles just popped harmlessly against the Pig Imagin, before it charged at Waffle again, this time ramming into his Police Robo, and knocking the Caninu out of the robot, causing him to cry out in pain when he collided with the icy wall, which left him dazed. At the same time, the Rider Pass he had still been carrying fell out of his pocket, clattering on the floor.

"Ah! Ryebread-kun!/Inu-san!/Inu!" Urataros, Ryuutaros, and Kintaros said when they saw Waffle hit the wall, while Momotaros still wasn't sure what to do (in his defense, it's hard to be concerned about something you're afraid of, and in this case, he is afraid of dogs). However, bigger problems were coming, as the Pig Imagin saw the pass that had fallen to the ground.

"That pass!" the Pig Imagin said in surprise. "The pass of Den-O!" it exclaimed, before stomping over, intent on destroying the possible threat.

"Ugh…" Waffle groaned as he got up. When his sight cleared, he saw the Imagin stomping toward the pass, obviously intending to destroy it. "Oh no you don't!" Waffle yelled, as he dove down, and managed to grab the Pass, just as the Imagin brought down its sword, causing it to hit the icy floor.

Waffle quickly stood up, albeit slightly shaky thanks to his earlier flight. However, at that moment, the Rider Pass he was holding glowed slightly, responding to the fact that there was an Imagin, and that the pass was in the hands of someone who could use it. A Singularity Point.

"What the-?" Waffle said in surprise, when a white ball of light suddenly encircled his waist, before a belt appeared around his waist. The belt itself was mostly white with a bit of black. The buckle had the same symbol as the symbol on the Rider Pass, with four buttons on the side, that were red, blue, yellow, and purple respectively.

"That's-!" all the Imagin gasped.

"The Terminal Buckle!" Hana exclaimed as she finally managed to get into the iceberg, having spent the last several minutes sliding uncontrollably outside.

"The what?" Waffle asked, whilst narrowly dodging a strike from the Pig Imagin.

"Den-O's belt! Use the pass on the Terminal Buckle, and you can transform into Den-O!"

"How do I do that?" Waffle asked, as he accidentally passed the Rider Pass over the buckle, causing the symbol to light up. Immediately, Waffle was surrounded by light, and when it subsided, he found himself covered in a suit of armor. The armor pressed against his body and the helmet was mostly white, save for the gray mouth guard and black eyes. It also had a gray line coming right down the middle of the helmet. His belt now had four black DenGasher components that were grouped in two on each side. His arms and legs were both donned with white gauntlets and boots. The oddest thing was that despite the armor not having a muzzle of any kind, or a hole at the waist for a tail (the armor still looks like one that a human would use), Waffle didn't feel any discomfort at all.

"Now you can fight! Ike, Den-O!" Hana smiled.

"Uh, right!" Den-O (Waffle) said, snapping his attention away from the armor, and back to the Imagin. He quickly dashed toward the Imagin and landed a quick kick to its torso. However, the Imagin didn't seem to suffer any particular damage, and instead took the opportunity to strike Den-O with its sword, sending him flying back.

"Gah!" Den-O cried out as he skidded on the ground thanks to the impact.

"This is way too one sided! Ryuuta, Kame, Ikuze!" Kintaros said, as the three of them charged towards Den-O, intending to help him via their form changes.

"I don't think so," the Pig Imagin growled, before sending a shockwave from its sword towards the three good Imagin.

"Uwah!" they cried in surprise as they were blasted away by the shockwave.

"Guys!" Den-O yelled at the sight of the three Imagin seemingly being destroyed.

"Don't worry, Imagin can't be destroyed when they're in their sand form," Hana said, putting Den-O's concern to rest. Not that it made the situation any easier, as the Pig Imagin stalked back to Den-O, wanting to deal with him as quickly as possible.

All the while, Momotaros had been watching the fight. Now that Waffle was in Den-O's armor, Momotaros didn't have any issues looking at him as he didn't resemble a dog in the armor. Because of that, Momotaros could see for the first time what he had been missing. "_He's just like Ryotaro,_" Momotaros thought, as he saw the similarities between Waffle and his contract holder. Making his decision, Momotaros charged forward. "Ikuze! Ikuze! IKUZE!"

In a quick motion, Momotaros had transformed into a ball of light, before flying right into Den-O.

"_Huh?_" Den-O barely managed to think, as Momotaros immediately took control. In response to this, the Den-O symbol on the Terminal Buckle turned red, as an upbeat tune, perfect for fighting, filled the air, as Den-O (now with Momotaros in control) quickly scanned the Rider Pass over the Terminal Buckle again.

"Sword Form!" the Terminal Buckle declared, registering Momotaros' aura.

In response to the declaration, pieces of armor started appearing in rainbow light around Den-O. Two red pieces attached themselves to his chest while yellow and black pieces were stuck to his back. Plain red and white shoulder plates appeared on his shoulders while what looked like a red metal peach came sliding over his face from the back of his head. When it came into position it split in half with the points extending before attaching itself to his face as a new visor.

"Ore, sanjou!" Den-O SF (Sword Form) shouted as he assumed his signature battle pose.

"Graah! Don't interfere!" The Pig Imagin roared, as it charged at Den-O SF.

"Heh, well that's your problem," Den-O SF smirked, before he pulled two of the black items from his belt and snapped them together. He then tossed the combined item into the air and pulled out the last two items. As it came back down, he attached the two items to either side of the combined one. There was a flash of light before a red sword blade came out of the top of the new weapon, completing the DenGasher sword mode. As the Imagin got close, Den-O SF lashed out several times with the DenGasher, causing sparks to fly from the Imagin each time a blow connected.

"From start to finish, I'm at my climax!" Den-O SF roared, as he charged at the Imagin with the DenGasher at the ready.

Den-O SF raised his weapon and slashed at the Imagin, making sparks shoot from its reinforced skin as it cried in pain. Den-O SF didn't stop his assault as he attacked continuously. The monster threw some punches but Den-O SF was a lot faster so he was able to dodge the attacks easily. Another punch was thrown but Den-O SF ducked underneath it before using and upward slash which sent the Imagin stumbling back.

"Heh," Den-O SF smirked. "If this is all you have then I might as well finish this now."

Summoning the Rider Pass to his hand, Den-O SF scanned it over his belt buckle again,

"Full Charge!" the Terminal Buckle called out.

Streams of red energy shot from the buckle and into the sword blade as it started to glow brightly, "Now, here's my hissatsu attack, part one!"

The blade suddenly flew from the rest of the weapon and straight into the air. Den-O SF used an upward diagonal strike that was nowhere near the monster, but the blade could be seen coming from the sky. It dove through the ground before cutting right through the monster in a diagonal strike. Den-O SF then used another diagonal strike which was executed in the same manner. With the monster roaring in pain since the first strike, Den-O SF decided to end it with a single downward vertical strike which went right through the monster and caused it to explode in a fiery blast.

Den-O SF took a neutral stance as the blade reattached itself to the rest of the sword. He looked on at the remains of his opponent with satisfaction at his victory.

**Flashback End**

It was after that battle that Waffle learned that he was a Singularity Point. The proof of that fact was that Waffle was able to transform into Den-O, since only Singularity Points had the ability to turn into Den-O, as Singularity Points would not disappear should the timeline be altered by an Imagin or any other outside force, which is absolutely necessary for Den-O to be able to protect the timeline.

"_And now, I've been given that job,_" Waffle thought, as he stood up.

"_Waffle, I smell an Imagin! Ikuze!_" Momotaros said through their link. After the battle with the Pig Imagin, Waffle had formed a contract with the four Taros to allow easy access to their individual Den-O forms. As a result, he had gained a mental link with all four of the Taros, as well as the fact that they had been taking turns to use his body so that they could get used to it. This time, it was Momotaros' turn.

"Right. Let's go, Momotaros," Waffle said pulling out his Rider Pass, and calling the Den-Bird. When the bike came, Waffle closed his eyes and let Momotaros take control. His eyes opened to reveal that his irises had turned red and a red streak of hair could be found amongst his light brown hair, which became spikier, much like the type found on someone who was part of a gang. To sum it up, Waffle's appearance had gone from law abiding officer, to the appearance of a street punk, M-Waffle.

"Ore, sanjou!" M-Waffle said as he rode the Den-Bird towards where he sensed the Imagin.

-Climax Concerto-

Not too far from where M-Waffle was headed, three Felineko girls had just arrived on Porto.

"It sure has been a long time since we've been to Porto," the first Felineko, Alicia Priss said. Ever since the incident with the Iron Giant, the Black Cats gang had gone about trying to make up for their actions.

"That it has…" the second Felineko, Stare Priss agreed.

"Okay then, let's-huh?" the third Felineko, Flare Priss was about to say, but something interrupted her.

"What's wrong Flare?" Alicia asked.

"Hey, does anyone hear something?" Flare asked in response.

Alicia and Stare kept quiet, listening for any odd sounds. It was then that they heard what Stare had heard.

"It sounds like something's coming. Fast," Stare said, as the sound became louder.

Suddenly, the three of them could hear the sounds of people panicking, as a van suddenly zoomed by them. The van had a few Caninu and Felineko riding in it, and judging by the trail of money that would come out of the van every now and then, it looked like they had just robbed a bank.

"Bank robbers?" Alicia said in surprise, but was even more surprised when a motor bike suddenly zoomed by them. The bike itself was white, but what really caught her attention was the rider, which was a Caninu in a black jacket that somehow seemed familiar to her. "_That Caninu…!_" she thought.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's wrong Alicia?" Stare suddenly asked when she noticed the look on Alicia's face.

"Uh… Nothing! We'd better follow them!" Alicia quickly replied, before running after the bike, followed closely by Stare and Flare.

Fortunately for the three of them, they didn't have to follow for long, as the van soon took a wrong turn and ended up crashing in an empty lot.

"There…" Stare said, inwardly glad they didn't have to go for a long chase on the count that the three sisters had been pursuing on foot.

The rider of the bike got off his bike, and the Priss sisters finally got a chance to see who it was, and what they saw shocked them completely.

"Waffle?" Alicia asked in disbelief. The rider of the bike revealed to be her childhood friend, Waffle. However, Waffle looked completely different. For starters, instead of his usual police uniform, he was wearing a red colored T-shirt and black pants, topped off with a black leather jacket, which was extremely unlike him, especially considering his normal choice of wardrobe (either a police uniform, or his pajamas). Another thing that made it even harder for her to believe what she was seeing was his hair and eyes. Instead of his usual hair-style, his hair was in a style that spiked up, giving him the appearance of a teenage delinquent or a street thug, especially considering the red streak that had been added to his hair. As for his eyes, his eyes had gone from their usual soft grey color, to a bright red color, which matched the red streak in his hair. In short, she was looking at a Waffle that didn't look like Waffle at all.

M-Waffle walked up to the van, before forcing open the door, and grabbing the driver, a Caninu, who seemed to be the only one who was not unconscious thanks to the impact. "W-What do you want from me?" the driver stuttered, very much afraid.

"Alright, I know you're in there! So come out, teme!" M-Waffle practically roared, shaking the driver.

"_Um…Isn't this going a bit far Momotaros?_" Waffle thought with a sweat drop at Momotaros' action.

"_No way! The best way to get an Imagin out is to give them a good shaking and scaring!_" Momotaros said, though Waffle could tell that the Oni-like Imagin was enjoying himself.

"_Right…_" Waffle mentally sighed with a sweat drop.

"W-what's wrong with Waffle?" Flare asked, starting to get afraid. This was nothing like the Waffle they knew, as Waffle was kind and gentle, while this Waffle was violent and seemed extremely angry, judging by how he was yelling and shaking the terrified Caninu. (A/N: I'm really making Momotaros look like a gangster, aren't I?)

It was at this point that Alicia was extremely worried about her childhood friend. "Waffle! What's wrong with you?" she yelled as she ran over to her friend who was still busy shaking the driver.

M-Waffle didn't hear her, as he had just stopped shaking the Caninu. There was no mistaking it. This Caninu reeked of Imagin, meaning that he was the contract holder for the Imagin. In response to the end of the shaking, the Caninu promptly fainted, but just as he fainted, sand started pouring out of him.

"_What the-?_" Alicia thought as the sight of the sand stopped her dead in her tracks.

"_Here it comes!_" Waffle thought, as Momotaros nodded in agreement, both of them tensed in preparation for what was coming. The sand continued to pour for a moment, before a figure rose out of it. The Imagin was lion-like in appearance, and was covered in armor. The Leo Imagin.

"Tch. I don't interfere with the business of a fellow Imagin, so don't interfere with my business," the Leo Imagin growled in annoyance.

"Heh, too bad for you, interfering is my business," M-Waffle smirked, before putting on the Terminal Buckle, and pressing the red button, causing Sword Form's henshin song to play.

"Henshin!" he called out as he scanned the Rider Pass.

"Sword Form!" the Terminal Buckle responded, turning him into Den-O SF.

"Den-O!" the Leo Imagin said in surprise.

"W-Waffle?" Alicia gawked in surprise, seeing her friend suddenly transform, while Stare and Flare had their mouths hanging open when they saw Waffle transform.

"Ore, sanjou!" Den-O SF declared, going into his signature pose.

"Heh. Hah ha ha ha!" the Leo Imagin suddenly started laughing.

"Oi! What are you laughing about, teme?" Den-O SF demanded.

"Oh, I just wasn't expecting Den-O to show up. Were you responsible for the disappearances of several of my comrades?" the Leo Imagin said.

"Darn right I am! And your next!" Den-O SF smirked.

"Good, while I know the plan would have gone along smoothly if you weren't around, I must say I'm looking forward to fighting you. In fact, I'm actually glad you're here," the Leo Imagin stated.

"_Plan? What plan?_" Waffle mentally asked, but Momotaros didn't hear him.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" Den-O SF roared, as he charged at the Imagin, whilst assembling the DenGasher.

The two combatants met each other half-way of their respective charges, as their weapons met. Den-O grunted as he pushed the DenGasher against a pair of wicked looking blades that the Imagin had pulled out. The two opponents strained for a moment, both trying to overpower the other. This went on for a few moments, before Den-O purposely let the Imagin push forward, whilst unhooking his sword. The Imagin fell forward in surprise at the sudden release, only to be slashed across the chest by Den-O when his guard was down.

The Leo Imagin growled in anger, before striking Den-O with one of its swords, causing him to stumble back. The Imagin was about to go for a second strike, but Den-O managed to dodge, before paying the Imagin back, with interest.

"Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!" Den-O roared as he struck the Imagin with his sword again and again and again.

"Is that even Waffle?" Stare asked with a bit of fear in her voice as the three sisters watched as Den-O continued to strike the Imagin.

"_There's no way that's Waffle! It just can't be!_" Alicia thought, unconsciously gripping her pendant, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

While everyone else was preoccupied with the fight, the Caninu that had been driving the van finally woke up. Seeing that everyone was distracted, and that his gang was out cold, he decided to cut his losses and make a run for it while nobody noticed.

Back to the fight, the Imagin was thrown back after a failed attempt to block Den-O's attack. "Darn it! I heard you were good, but I never knew you were **this** good," The Leo Imagin groaned as it staggered to its feet.

"Heh, too bad for you, this is the end of the line!" Den-O said, before he scanned the Rider Pass over his belt buckle.

"Full Charge!"

"Now, here's my hissatsu attack!" Den-O roared as the Imagin was struck several times by the blade. "Part two!" he finished, as the Imagin was struck down the middle and promptly exploded.

"_Well, that's that,_" Waffle said.

"_Don't count on it,_" Momotaros retorted.

"_Huh? You mean this one left a back-up body too?_" Waffle asked in surprise, having already fought Imagin that had used this particular tactic. He earned a nod in response.

Any further discussions were halted when they heard a voice call them.

"Waffle!" Alicia called out as she ran towards her friend.

"_Alicia? Oh crap!_" Waffle cursed, not expecting to see Alicia of all people, as he had hoped he could keep his activities as Den-O a secret. Thankfully, it was at that point that the Den-Liner showed up, and Den-O quickly jumped into the cockpit of the train, which quickly rode off.

"W-w-w-what was that?" Alicia exclaimed as she could only gawk at what she had seen. Likewise, Stare and Flare were rubbing their eyes, wondering if the they had really seen what they saw.

-Climax Concerto-

_On board the Den-Liner_

"Oh man, oh man. I can't believe Alicia saw me. What do I do? Argh, if the secret gets out…" Waffle was busy pacing as he nervously rambled on thanks to the sudden turn of events.

While Waffle was busy giving himself grey hairs, the Taros were watching, chuckling slightly.

"Sempai, you sure have started to work well with Waffle," Urataros commented.

"Yeah well, he reminds me of Ryotaro, so I think he'll be alright," Momotaros commented, downing another cup of coffee, seemingly oblivious to Waffle's predicament.

"_Argh! Alicia's going to kill me for keeping a secret like this!_" Waffle mentally yelled, before he was promptly knocked out by one of Owner's flags.

"He can take on Imagin without fear, but he's completely terrified of his angry friend," Hana commented with a sweat drop when she heard what had happened.

-Climax Concerto-

Author's Note:

Finally done. It took a while to write the flashback scene, but I'm happy with the way it turned out. Enjoy.


	3. Mind if I String You Along?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Tail Concerto and Kamen Riders are property of their respective owners. Story idea belongs to Brave Kid

(Opening Theme: Climax Jump)

_Den-Liner,the train of time. Where will the next stop be? The past? The future? Or a new world all together?_

The Den-Liner is seen in a tunnel, before it starts moving toward the exit of the tunnel

_Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete_

The Den-Liner exits the tunnel as it rides on its tracks amongst the Islands of Prairie.

_Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho_

Den-O (Sword Form) steps on the Den-Bird, before inserting the rider pass and revving up the bike.

_Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!_

Gouka detaches from the rest of the Den-Liner, before the tracks diverge and Gouka rides into a time portal in the sky

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?__Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?_

The title is seen in the time portal.

_Kanaetai yume ga aru nara _

Pages of the Prairie calendar fall to the ground, slowly burning, before hitting the ground by Waffle's feet, as he stands amongst the ruins of a castle. Waffle turns around, a frown on his face.

_shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo_

Watching him are the Priss sisters, Panta and his grandfather. Alicia looks at him with a sad look in her eyes, as she clutches her crystal pendant.

_Catch the wave__!__ mayoisou na toki kanarazu _

Waffle is seen grabbing his Rider Pass, before facing it forward as though it were a police badge.

_omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku_

Princes Terria sees the Den-Liner from her window, as the king, Chamberlain, Cyan and his grandfather look out and see the train as well.

_Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands_

Waffle passes the Rider Pass over the Terminal Buckle, transforming into Den-O (sword form), who poses in Momotaros' signature pose.

_Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen _

Den-O SF is seen slashing his sword several times, before executing the Extreme Slash.

_unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride_

The Den-Liner crew (in Anthro form) is seen in the Den-Liner (Naomi waves at the screen as her tail wags quickly, Hana is seen laughing about something and trying to hide it with her hand, but has a hard time due to her muzzle, and Owner is seen facing back, before his head rotates 180 degrees, allowing him to face the screen), followed by Waffle (he is standing inside his house in Porto), who salutes as his Taros personas split from his body (the individual Den-O forms are seen behind them)

_Dare yori taka__ku__  
>(<em>_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?__)_

Waffle is seen in the Den-Liner, trying to stop the Imagin from fighting each other over one of their arguments (again), before Hana decides to give him a hand (or fist for that matter)

_Kinou yori takaku  
>(<em>_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?__)_

Waffle walks into a café, as he watches his other selves (Taros possessed) interacting with his friends, such as U-Waffle walking, with Panta carrying his bags, R-Waffle dancing with Flare, while Stare tries to stop them before they break something, K-Waffle accidentally breaking a door off while Cyan seems to be yelling at him, and M-Waffle arguing with Alicia

_Climax Jump!_

Den-O jumps on Waffle's Police Robo, which jumps into the cockpit of the Den-liner, much like how the Den-Bird usually does.

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan? Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?_

Den-Liner is seen riding into the sunset, while the four Taros are seen dancing in the four corners of the screen

-Climax Concerto-

Episode 2: Mind If I String You Along?

Hana paced anxiously, while the other residences of the Den-Liner just watched as she did so.

"Um… Is something wrong, Hana?" Waffle asked, having just recently woken up from being unconscious thanks to one of Owner's flags. Currently, he was still dressed in the outfit that he had been wearing while being possessed by Momotaros, and he really wanted to change back into his police uniform.

Hana stopped pacing at that, before turning to face him. "No, it's just that I'm wondering what is going on. Several Imagin have already appeared, though luckily none of them managed to complete their contracts. Even so, I'm wondering why Imagin from our world are coming into your world, and how they are doing that," Hana answered.

"True. It seems that whatever was responsible for the Den-Liner ending up here, may also be responsible for the Imagin appearing in this world as well. Whatever the case, right now it is more important that we continue to prevent the Imagin from altering the timeline," Owner said, as he rotated his head into a 180 degree position. For the last three weeks, Owner, Naomi, and Hana had been getting used to their new bodies. So far, Owner had gotten used to the point of being able to rotate his head to the same extent of a regular owl.

"Yeah, well the Imagin we were just fighting had a backup body ready, so don't count him out just yet. Luckily, it looks like his contractor is a thief, so I might be able to find something about his contractor when I get back to the police station, and maybe figure out what his contract is," Waffle said, before walking to a different car to get some privacy for him to change back into his police uniform.

"Hey Waffle, maybe you should keep that outfit. Personally I think it looks great," Momotaros commented, only to have Hana's fist impact against his head.

"Baka! What would people think if they saw a police officer like Waffle walk around in stolen clothes?" Hana exclaimed, before planting another fist into Momotaros' head.

Waffle just sweat dropped at watching the usual exchange, as he went into a separate car. A few moments later, he walked back into the dining car dressed in his police uniform again. "Well, I'd better get back," he said, as he walked towards the door that led out of the Den-Liner.

"Ryebread-kun, don't forget…" Owner started; as Naomi served him a plate of his favorite fried rice, with the newest addition of bird seeds (he had developed a taste for bird seeds ever since he had gained his new body).

"I know. The secret of Den-O, as well as the existence of the Den-Liner must never be revealed," Waffle nodded, having already memorized the rules surrounding his newest 'profession', before he walked out, appearing back in his house at Porto.

-Climax Concerto-

_Porto, the fields in the outskirts…_

The three Priss sisters were walking through the field, thinking about what they had just seen.

"Waffle… What happened to you?" Alicia asked to no one in particular. She was still shook up by the radical change in her childhood friend. While the Waffle she had known for years was a kind and gentle Caninu, who was nice and warm, the Waffle she had just seen was nothing like that. The Waffle she had just seen was angry and violent. The person she had just seen, while he looked like her childhood friend, was someone she didn't recognize at all. That person was Waffle, who wasn't the Waffle she knew. It shocked and even scared her to see him like that.

"Waffle sure seemed scary just now," Flare commented. "But he also seemed kinda cool, fighting monsters like that in that armor he was wearing," she added.

"That was interesting, but I'm more worried about what happened to him. He was acting like a completely different person just now. I wonder what happened to him," Stare stated.

"Yeah, even if did seem kinda cool, I like the regular Waffle better," Flare agreed. "Hey, maybe if we find out what's wrong, Waffle will go back to being his regular self."

"Yeah your right. There's no way that was really Waffle. Maybe he's not feeling well or something," Alicia said softly, honestly very worried about Waffle. "Anyway, let's go find him. Maybe we can find out what's wrong, just like Flare said," she stated, earning nods from her two sisters.

-Climax Concerto-

_Porto, Waffle's house_

"Hmm, I'd better call the Chief. Maybe if I check the database, I'll be able to find out just who that Imagin's contractor was," Waffle said to himself when he entered his house. Putting his hat on the table, he walked over to the phone. Just as he was about to call the Chief, he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Who could that be?" he said, as he went to answer the door. Right when he opened the door, a small figure darted into the room, surprising Waffle, who nearly fell down, but managed to keep his balance.

Turning to the figure, he immediately saw who it was. "P-P-Panta? Where's the fire?" Waffle asked, wondering why Panta seemed to be in such a hurry.

"Officer Waffle! Officer Waffle! I have an urgent message from the Chief!" Panta said, before he pulled out several photos from his backpack. Showing them to Waffle, they turned out to be various photos of Den-O fighting various Imagin.

"_So much for staying under the radar. At least nobody saw me transform,_" Waffle thought when he saw the photos, wondering how anyone got their hands on these photos.

"Here's the message from headquarters," Panta added, as his radio came on.

"Waffle, for your next case, I want you to investigate this person and the creatures he fights," the Chief said over the radio.

"W-what?" Waffle asked in surprise. Of all the things he could have been asked to do, he never expected he would have to investigate himself.

"That's right. These creatures have been classified as highly dangerous, and so has this person, even if he does fight them. I want you to report anything you might find about this person or the creatures as soon as possible!" the Chief ordered, before the transmission ended.

"Yes sir…" Waffle sighed, not sure what else to say.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Officer Waffle…" Panta said. "If you ever need any help, you can count on me!"

"That's okay. Thanks for the concern Panta," Waffle said.

Nodding, Panta then turned around and left the house. Leaving Waffle with his thoughts.

"Awww Man…" Waffle sighed with a sweat drop. "Now what am I gonna do? How am I gonna explain to the Chief without blowing my identity?"

"_You can leave that to me,_" Urataros suddenly said over their link.

"Urataros?" Waffle asked, thinking about the offer. "Well… I don't like the idea of lying to the Chief, but I honestly don't see how I could pull this off, so alright then. I'll leave it to you," Waffle nodded.

"_Good, you can count on me. Oh, that reminds me. I do believe it's my turn now,_" Urataros said over the link.

"Oh, it is isn't it? Alright then," Waffle said, as he closed his eyes and let Urataros take control. When he opened his eyes, his irises had turned blue. On his hair, a blue streak had appeared, and his hair was now in a neater style compared to a few seconds ago. The finishing touch was the pair of stylish glasses that had appeared on his face.

"Mind if I string you along?" U-Waffle said before walking out the door, only to start flirting with the first girl he finds.

-Climax Concerto-

_Den-Liner_

Momotaros growled angrily as he forcefully put his coffee cup down on the table, causing the table to rattle a little.

"Something wrong, Momotaros-kun?" Naomi asked.

"Tch. It's that turtle again. Honestly, why does he get a turn, when all he does is goof around in Waffle's body?"Momotaros exclaimed, practically jumping off his seat.

"But Momonji, didn't we agree on this?" Kintaros said.

"Yeah, we promised we'd take turns. That way we all get a fair share," Ryuutaros agreed.

"Besides, it can't be helped. If Den-O is to be able to function properly, all of you need to get used to Waffle's body," Hana shrugged.

"That is correct. It would not be very bad if we were to find ourselves in a pinch, simply because one of you was unable to properly use your abilities in Waffle's body," Owner nodded, as he ate another spoon full of his bird seed fried rice.

"Tch," Momotaros just growled, knowing they were right.

-Climax Concerto-

_Meanwhile, in the streets of Porto_

The three Priss sisters were busy searching the streets for a certain Caninu.

"Where could he be?" Alicia asked, starting to get impatient.

"Well, his airship is still at the port, so we can assume he's still in Porto," Stare stated.

"But what about that train he had? Maybe he used that to go to another area," Flare said.

"Gah! We'll just have to ask around to see if anyone has seen him or not," Alicia said, losing her patience.

The three of them walked for a while longer, until Flare noticed a familiar Caninu walking their way. "Hey, isn't that Panta?"

"Hey, you're right," Stare said.

"Perfect timing," Alicia giggled, before running up to Panta. "Hey, Panta!"

"Oh, hello Alicia. It's been a while," Panta said politely.

"Yup, it has. More importantly, have you seen Waffle?" she said.

"Officer Waffle? I was just at his house just now. The Chief gave him a new assignment," Panta explained.

"New assignment?" Flare asked curiously.

"Sorry, but its top secret, so I can't tell you what it is," Panta said, causing Flare to pout.

Alicia was about to say something when her stomach rumbled. "Ehehehe… I guess it's time for lunch," she said sheepishly with a sweat drop, just as the others felt their stomachs rumble as well.

"Well, I heard that popular café from Shepherd, Star Dogs Café, opened a store here recently. Why don't we go there? I heard the food tastes great," Panta suggested.

"Sure…" Stare stated.

"Okay, let's go then!" Flare said, as Panta led them towards the café.

-Climax Concerto-

It wasn't long before they found the café. Walking in, the four of them quickly took a seat. It was at that point that they noticed a whole bunch of Caninu girls, as well as a few Felineko girls crowding around a single table.

"Hm? What's all the commotion about?" Flare asked, looking towards the crowd.

"It must be something big, if all those girls are flocking there," Panta commented.

"Wanna take a closer look?" Alicia asked them, as she was now very curious as to why the girls

"Sure…" came the reply.

The four of them moved towards the crowd, even having to push their way a little, before they finally could see what it was about. What they saw made their jaws drop in disbelief.

In the middle of the crowd of swooning girls, apparently flirting with all of them was Waffle. However, like the Waffle the Priss sisters had seen earlier, this Waffle looked completely different. He was dressed in a light blue shirt, with a tie which was an even lighter shade of blue. Over the shirt, was a dark blue vest, with a matching pair of dark blue long pants, which were a far cry from his usual outfit. Another thing that they noticed was his hair, which was neater, and now sported a blue streak of hair. The most radical change of all had to be his eyes, which were now a bright blue color under the glasses he wore. What they didn't know, was that this was actually U-Waffle.

"O-Officer Waffle?" Panta stuttered. He honestly was not sure if he was really seeing this.

"Huh? What's going on?" Flare suddenly said, as Stare had promptly covered the girl's eyes, while Stare was actually blushing.

Alicia on the other hand, didn't hear or notice her companions. It was a well-kept secret that Alicia harbored feelings for Waffle, and seeing him shamelessly flirting with so many girls, was a sure fire way to set off her temper, evident by how she was stomping towards him, shoving aside anyone who was too close, or in the way.

"Um… Alicia, I don't think you should-gah!" Panta started, only to be shoved aside as well, as the angry Felineko continued stomping towards U-Waffle.

"Waffle!" Alicia growled dangerously when she got to the table. When she growled that out, the temperature in the room seemed to drop by at least 10 degrees. Some of the girls were about to protest at Alicia's actions, but the feeling they got just said one thing: 'Death Wish', so they wisely decided to give way, as they practically ran away from the table, leaving only U-Waffle and Alicia.

"_Oh, please don't tell me that's who I think it is,_" Waffle mentally begged from within his body when he heard Alicia. It was bad enough that Urataros would go around flirting with every girl he met while he was in control, which was something Waffle **never** enjoyed, since he already had feelings for someone. Now, he was hoping against hope that that someone was not standing right next to him.

U-Waffle, seemingly oblivious to the change in the atmosphere (and the girls suddenly running away), turned towards the source of the voice, and smiled when he saw Alicia.

As for the real Waffle… "_…I am so screwed…_" Waffle mentally despaired when he saw Alicia standing right next to him.

"Waffle! What has gotten into you?" Alicia screamed, not realizing just how right she was to ask 'what had gotten in to him'. "First you're fighting monsters and acting like some street thug, and now your flirting like some shameless playboy! What's wrong with you?"

U-Waffle's smile just seemed to widen. "Ah, what do we have here?" he said, earning a blink from Alicia, who was not expecting that. "Truly, of all the girls I've met today, you are without a doubt the most beautiful of them all," he continued. "Compared to you, all those girls mean nothing to your beauty. Not to mention that cute look you have that reminds me so much of my dear little sister," U-Waffle finished, laying it extra thick.

"_Gah! What __**are **__you doing? Alicia knows me well enough to know that's a lie!_" Waffle mentally panicked when he heard Urataros' lie. (The little sister part. Not the beautiful part)

Alicia had a dumb look on her face, as she was still trying to digest what U-Waffle had just told her. She was blushing brightly when she got to the part of "most beautiful", but stopped short when she got to the part of "little sister", as she knew for a fact that Waffle was an only child.

"What are you talking about? You're an only child!" Alicia exclaimed, until she realized something, as her eyes began to narrow. "Who are you?" she growled.

"Who me? I'm Waffle Rye-urg!" U-Waffle was about to say, when Alicia grabbed him by the shirt.

"No you're not. You lied. The Waffle I know, the REAL Waffle never lies. Who are you and what have you done with Waffle?" Alicia growled dangerously, pulling back her fist threateningly.

Just as Alicia was about to introduce U-Waffle (with the real Waffle unwillingly following) to a world of pain, a sudden explosion rocked the café as the front door was blasted open, knocking everyone to the floor. As the dust settled, the patrons could see just who was stepping through the door, and they screamed.

Stepping into the café, with its swords ready, was the same Imagin from earlier, the Leo Imagin. "Truly, I have a greedy contractor. First he wants money, now he wants food and women. Oh well, if this doesn't satisfy him, then I'll just have to make him say that it satisfies him," the Imagin said, as it started walking towards the people, who quickly exited the building, either by alternative exits, or even 'custom made exits' (some of them were so scared that they smashed through the walls to escape).

"_Alright! Time to finish where I started!_" Momotaros said in delight, as he was itching for a fight. However, when he tried to take over, he couldn't. "Huh? What's going on?"

"_Sempai, gomen,_" Urataros said. "_I shall handle this one,_" he finished, leaving Momotaros to roar out his displeasure.

"Hm, one does not need bait to catch a fool, so what does that make you?" U-Waffle mused, as he stepped forward, as he summoned the Terminal Buckle to his waist.

"You! Den-O!" the Leo Imagin growled when it saw the buckle.

"What's Officer Waffle doing? He can't fight that thing!" Panta said from behind the counter where he and the Priss sisters were hiding. The Priss sisters didn't answer, as something told them they knew how Waffle intended to fight the Imagin.

The Terminal Buckle appeared around U-Waffle's waist, and lit up. Only this time, unlike the last time, the buckle lit up with a deep blue color, as a tune that sounded like a hollow drum began to play.

"Henshin," U-Waffle said, as he passed the pass over the buckle.

"Rod Form!" the buckle called out in response, as the base armor of Den-O appeared over him. When it was on, the additional armor appeared and floated around him. Instead of securing itself, it began to spin until a different configuration came up. The red chest plates were now aimed at his back while the yellow and black ones were hovering over his chest. It then opened from the middle to reveal blue armor that was his new chest plates and shoulder pads that were thick. With a loud clank, the armor attached itself to his body. The final touch was a blue turtle with silver fins coming down the center of his face. The turtle then split down the middle to reveal two orange hexagonal eyepieces. The two turtle pieces attached themselves to the sides of his head before twisting so that the front turtle fins were pointing behind him, completing his transformation into his Rod Form.

"O-Officer Waffle?" Panta nearly jumped in surprise at what he had seen, while the Priss sisters, despite not being as surprised, were still staring at the sight.

"Mind if I string you along?" Den-O RF asked as he readied himself for a fight.

"String this along!" the Leo Imagin roared, as it charged at Den-O RF with its swords at the ready, intending to cleave the Rider in half.

However, instead of clumsily dodging the attack, Den-O RF casually stepped aside, and tripped the Imagin, as he reached down to the sides of his belt to detach the black object and put them together. Just as the Leo Imagin was getting up, it was met with kick in the chest, which sent it sprawling to the ground, while Den-O RF was detaching another piece and combining it with the rest and then another kick before he attached the last piece. His weapon then extended into a rod which he used to block the Imagin's swords, which the Imagin had used to try to blindside the Rider. He then twirled his rod around and jabbed the Imagin repeatedly, sending it staggering back. The Imagin tried to charge at Den-O RF again, only for the Rider to easily side-step the blow, causing the Imagin to stumble as its strike missed.

"Hm, if that is all you are capable off, than I suppose I should finish this before Sempai starts causing a scene again," Den-O RF commented as he snared the Imagin with his rod, reeled it in, and threw the Imagin out of the café.

"_Oi!_" Momotaros yelled indignantly from the Den-Liner when he heard Urataros' comment.

Back to the fight, the Leo Imagin was clumsily staggering to its feet. While the last fight with Den-O had been relatively straight forward for it, this fight just wasn't going its way, as this Den-O was fighting indirectly, which was something the Leo Imagin was absolutely terrible at.

"Let's end this," Den-O RF stated, as he passed the Rider Pass over the Terminal Buckle.

"Full Charge!" the Terminal Buckle responded, as blue streams of energy passed into the rod that Den-O RF gripped it in both hands.

Holding the weapon as though it were a javelin, he took aim at the Imagin. Gripping it tightly, he threw the rod straight at his target. The Leo Imagin, still unbalanced thanks to another over exerted swing, was unable to dodge the weapon as he was struck by it. Den-O's weapon seemed to vanish as a blue hexagonal field spread from the point of impact, and the Leo Imagin was held in place as it tried to move. Den-O RF took a running start before he leaped high into the air. His right foot was extended as he came back down and collided with the Imagin. The hexagonal field was shattered as the Leo Imagin was destroyed along with the field, going up in a fiery explosion.

"_Glad that's over,_" Waffle commented, as Urataros nodded in agreement. Too bad it wasn't over yet.

Sand suddenly started erupting from the flames, as it took the form of the Imagin for a split second before it exploded into an even bigger form that looked like a gigantic cross of an ox, an elephant, and a very big cat.

"_What in the world is that?_" Waffle nearly screamed when he saw the monster that looked like it could easily squash them.

"That's right, you haven't faced a Gigandeath before," Den-O RF nodded, before the Den-Liner tune started playing, as said train appeared.

"Sempai, I'll leave this to you," Den-O RF commented, before pressing the red button on the Terminal Buckle, and passing the Rider Pass over it.

"Sword Form!" the Terminal Buckle announced, before Den-O's armor switched to the armor of Sword Form, while Momotaros took control.

"Tch, don't go ordering me around, turtle!" Den-O SF yelled, though to anyone watching, it looked like he was talking to himself.

"I'm starting to think Waffle might have gone off the deep end," Stare commented, only to be met with a glare from a VERY angry Alicia, both thanks to the situation, as well as for suggesting that Waffle had lost his mind.

Back to the fight, Den-O SF quickly jumped on the Den-Bird, before docking into the Den-Liner's cockpit. Once Den-O was securely in the cockpit, the Den-Liner compartments, Gouka, Isurugi, Rekkou, and Ikazuchi immediately detached from the other compartments, and headed straight for the Gigandeath. As the train approached the Gigandeath, the compartments opened to reveal a mass of weapons.

"Ikuze! Ikuze! IKUZE!" Den-O SF roared, before opening fire with all the weapons.

Missiles, bombs, lazers, and a variety of armaments impacted against the Gigandeath, causing heavy damage to it. The Gigandeath roared in response, as it charged towards the Den-Liner, intent on smashing the train. However, this proved to be its undoing, as when it leaped up to charge, the blade of Rekkou opened up, slicing the Gigandeath in half, before Den-O SF fired Ikazuchi's lazer beam at near point blank for good measure, completely obliterating the Gigandeath.

"_Is it over now?_" Waffle asked, hoping that it was finally over. The Gigandeath had been gigantic. Any bigger, and it would have caused even more serious damage, which was something he hoped to avoid.

"Yup, once we beat the Gigandeath, they stay dead," Momotaros said, much to his relief.

"_Alright then, I'll take us out of here,_" Waffle said, as Momotaros exited his body, leaving Den-O in his standard Plat Form, as Waffle directed the Den-Liner back to the sands of time.

Down below, the people were still gawking at what they had just seen. One of them in particular, had more on her mind than just what she had seen.

"_Waffle… What happened to you?_" Alicia thought, remembering how she had realized that whoever it was, while he had Waffle's face, he wasn't Waffle. "_I promise, I will find out what happened to you,_" she thought, strengthening her resolve.

Author's Note:

Aaaaand, cut! Episode 2 is finally finished. Sorry it took so long, since those big projects really are murder on my free-time.


	4. My Strength Will Make You Cry!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Tail Concerto and Kamen Riders are property of their respective owners. Story idea belongs to Brave Kid

(Opening Theme: Climax Jump)

_Den-Liner, the train of time. Where will the next stop be? The past? The future? Or a new world all together?_

The Den-Liner is seen in a tunnel, before it starts moving toward the exit of the tunnel

_Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete_

The Den-Liner exits the tunnel as it rides on its tracks amongst the Islands of Prairie.

_Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho_

Den-O (Sword Form) steps on the Den-Bird, before inserting the rider pass and revving up the bike.

_Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!_

Gouka detaches from the rest of the Den-Liner, before the tracks diverge and Gouka rides into a time portal in the sky

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?__Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?_

The title is seen in the time portal.

_Kanaetai yume ga aru nara _

Pages of the Prairie calendar fall to the ground, slowly burning, before hitting the ground by Waffle's feet, as he stands amongst the ruins of a castle. Waffle turns around, a frown on his face.

_shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo_

Watching him are the Priss sisters, Panta and his grandfather. Alicia looks at him with a sad look in her eyes, as she clutches her crystal pendant.

_Catch the wave__!__ mayoisou na toki kanarazu _

Waffle is seen grabbing his Rider Pass, before facing it forward as though it were a police badge.

_omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku_

Princes Terria sees the Den-Liner from her window, as the king, Chamberlain, Cyan and his grandfather look out and see the train as well.

_Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands_

Waffle passes the Rider Pass over the Terminal Buckle, transforming into Den-O (sword form), who poses in Momotaros' signature pose.

_Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen _

Den-O SF is seen slashing his sword several times, before executing the Extreme Slash.

_unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride_

The Den-Liner crew (in Anthro form) is seen in the Den-Liner (Naomi waves at the screen as her tail wags quickly, Hana is seen laughing about something and trying to hide it with her hand, but has a hard time due to her muzzle, and Owner is seen facing back, before his head rotates 180 degrees, allowing him to face the screen), followed by Waffle(he is standing inside his house in Porto), who salutes as his Taros personas split from his body (the individual Den-O forms are seen behind them)

_Dare yori taka__ku  
>(<em>_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?__)_

Waffle is seen in the Den-Liner, trying to stop the Imagin from fighting each other over one of their arguments (again), before Hana decides to give him a hand (or fist for that matter)

_Kinou__yori__takaku  
>(<em>_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?__)_

Waffle walks into a café, as he watches his other selves (Taros possessed) interacting with his friends, such as U-Waffle walking, with Panta carrying his bags, R-Waffle dancing with Flare, while Stare tries to stop them before they break something, K-Waffle accidentally breaking a door off while Cyan seems to be yelling at him, and M-Waffle arguing with Alicia

_Climax Jump!_

Den-O jumps on Waffle's Police Robo, which jumps into the cockpit of the Den-liner, much like how the Den-Bird usually does.

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan? Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?_

Den-Liner is seen riding into the sunset, while the four Taros are seen dancing in the four corners of the screen

-Climax Concerto-

Episode 3: My Strength Has Made You Cry

_Den-Liner..._

"So that's another Imagin down," Waffle sighed, as he sat back on one of the chairs. "Hopefully for good this time."

"Yep, that guy is dust. I don't smell him anymore," Momotaros nodded, much to Waffle's relief.

"So far so good. I have to admit, you've definitely been doing a good job, since none of the Imagin have been able to travel back in time," Hana said.

Waffle didn't reply. Instead, he just looked out the window, watching the sands of time go by. "I wonder. Can I really go back to my old life once this is over?" Waffle said, thinking back to how drastically his life had changed in less than a month.

"Ryebread-kun, don't lose hope. As you are now, you are saving countless lives from the Imagin," Owner said from his seat, as he was busy eating another plate of fried rice and bird seeds, with his signature flag on top of it.

"I know, Owner," Waffle just nodded, before yawning slightly.

"Hm? Are you okay, Waffle-kun?" Naomi asked.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm a little tired, since between fighting as Den-O and the Taros taking turns using my body, I haven't really had much time to rest," Waffle said. Deciding to take it easy for a bit, he slowly drifted off, as his mind went back to his old life, and the people he cared for, particularly a certain Felineko.

-Climax Concerto-

_Meanwhile, The Skies Above Airleaf..._

Alicia, Stare, and Flare had gone back to their ship, after spending several hours with Panta, searching the streets for any sign of Waffle. Unfortunately, they didn't find anything, and had come back 'empty handed'.

Currently, Flare was taking a nap, while Alicia was simply watching the clouds go by, as Stare sat in a nearby chair, reading a book. Feeling a little bored, Alicia decided to take a peek at what Stare was reading.

"Minds 101? What's the matter Stare? Planning to become a brain surgeon?" Alicia joked.

"Very funny Alicia, but no. This has to do with Waffle," Stare said, as she showed the page she was on. A page detailing various mental disorders.

"What does this have to do with Waffle?" Alicia asked, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Alicia..." Stare sighed. "Waffle has been acting strangely. You know how he is normally, but he isn't like that right now. First he acts like some street thug, and then he acts like a Casanova. Two things that couldn't be farther than his usual behavior. If anything, I think Waffle has a mental disorder. Particularly split personality disorder."

"Hey! Waffle doesn't have anything like that!" Alicia yelled, waking up Flare.

"Huh? What's all the yelling about? Is Waffle sick or something?" Flare asked, as she had heard the parts about Waffle, and disorder.

"N-no he isn't! Waffle's just fine…" Alicia said, almost wanting to glare at Stare for suggesting such a thing, but faltered when she realized that she couldn't be too sure herself.

"Really?" she asked. "Waffle's been acting strangely. A lot of things have been kinda weird. First those monsters, then that armor, then Waffle acting like someone else

A few hours later, Alicia was standing in front of a mirror in her room. "_Waffle…_" she thought, as she removed her eye patch. Pulling out her pendant, she started to reminisce about the past. Waffle had always been there for her one way or another, whether it was supporting her in hard times, showing her when she was wrong, or even saving her life like he did during the Iron Giant incident. It wasn't long after that, that he started to become something more to her, and now this happens.

"_I don't care what happens. I'm going to get you back,_" she thought, strengthening her resolve.

-Climax Concerto-

_Meanwhile, in Porto…_

Waffle sighed tiredly as he laid back on his bed. Between juggling his new life as Den-O, as well as his old life as an officer, and the Imagin taking turns with his body, he honestly hadn't gotten much rest. It certainly didn't help that his alter-ego was getting a lot of attention, due to the people who had seen his fights with the Imagin.

"I can't sleep. Maybe I'll go out for a while," Waffle mumbled, as he left his house, and got on board his airship, before heading for Resaca.

-Climax Concerto-

_Later, Resaca…_

Waffle had hopped off his ship, before going for a walk around the town. "Resaca is nice today," he idly commented.

"_Boring is more like it,_" came Momotaros' voice.

"_Momonji, you shouldn't say those kinds of things. It's disrespectful,_" Kintaros chided, much to Waffle's amusement as he heard Momotaros huff in annoyance.

Any further thoughts were cut off when he heard a familiar voice go "Wait, stop! Help!"

"Panta?" Waffle gasped in surprise, before running towards the source of the voice, which was coming from a nearby alleyway. When he got to the alley, he saw Panta being surrounded by a gang he recognized as a criminal gang that he had caught not long before he became Den-O.

"Well-well, if it isn't Ryebread's little side-kick," the leader commented, as he cracked his knuckles. "Since we couldn't get Ryebread, I suppose we have to settle for you," he added, as the rest of the gang started to converge on Panta.

Waffle clenched his fist angrily when he heard that. There was no way he was going to let them beat up Panta just because they couldn't get at him. Incidentally, the Imagin also agreed with him.

"_Let me at em! Let me at em!_" Momotaros yelled, just as angry as Waffle for the fact that those thugs were about to pick on someone weaker than them. "_I'll kick them so hard, they'll be crying for their mamas!_"

At that, Waffle stiffened. "_Momotaros, please tell me you didn't use the c-word,_" Waffle mentally said, causing said Imagin to gulp when he realized what he had just done.

The effects took hold immediately. "_Nakeru? Nakeru Ze!_" Kintaros roared, before forcing control over Waffle's body. Once Kintaros was in control, Waffle's hair suddenly lengthened to bellow shoulder level, as his hair was styled into a ponytail, with a yellow streak on it. His eyes changed from their usual gray color, into a bright yellow color. The last change that hit was his clothes, which had somehow changed from his Police Uniform, into a yellow kimono with black stripes. Waffle had turned into K-Waffle.

Wordlessly, K-Waffle walked towards the gang, ready for a fight. As he got closer, he accidentally kicked a can, which got their attention.

The entire gang, and Panta turned towards the sound, and blinked in surprise.

Panta wasn't sure if he was seeing things correctly, since as far as he could tell, there was Waffle, dressed in something that should have belonged in Nippon. Also he noticed that Waffle's hair was longer than it should have been, which should have been impossible given how long it had been since he last saw him.

As for the gang leader… "Well-well, look who we have here. Now we can get you back for busting us Ryebread. What's with the dress? Not man enough?" the gang leader sneered. K-Waffle just cracked his neck in response.

"Tough guy, eh? Alright, let's take him out!" the leader barked, as they charged at him. What happened next was almost too fast to remember. First, several members of the gang tried for a direct attack, only to be easily thrown away when K-Waffle grabbed them all, and flung them into a wall. Following that, several of the gang members tried to blindside him, but ended up embedded into the walls, when K-Waffle did a round house kick and knocked them away.

While his gang was getting beat up, the gang leader was starting to sweat profusely, since Waffle had never been this tough before. At the same time, Panta was busy trying to get pick his jaw up from the floor from watching the sight in front of him. "O-o-o-officer Waffle?" he stuttered in disbelief.

While Panta was busy gawking, K-Waffle had finished cleaning the clocks of the entire gang (minus the leader). Now he was calmly walking towards the gang leader, whilst cracking his neck again. All around him, the gang members were groaning from where they lay, all of them embedded in various sections of the walls.

The gang leader gulped nervously, before he quickly shook his head. "Gah! Tough guy eh? Well try this!" he roared before charging at K-Waffle with a punch. When the punch hit, there was an almost sickening crack, before the gang leader was writhing on the ground whilst clutching his fist, which had been broken when it hit K-Waffle's nigh invulnerable face.

K-Waffle just stepped towards the gang leader, before pulling out a tissue from out of nowhere. "My strength has made you cry," he declared, before tossing the tissue to the gang leader. "Wipe your tears with this."

At the same time, Panta had finally regained his senses, and walked over to K-Waffle. "Officer Waffle, what's going on?" he asked.

"_Uh-oh, I forgot about Panta,_" Waffle thought.

"_We should probably leave,_" Kintaros thought in reply, earning a mental nod from Waffle.

Before anyone could do anything, the sound of pouring sand was heard, and it was coming from one of the unconscious gang members.

"Imagin!" K-Waffle said in surprise.

"Imagin?" Panta asked when he heard K-Waffle's slip up, but didn't get to ask more, when the sand finished reforming into the shape of the Imagin. The Imagin was quite big and bulky compared to most Imagin. It was heavily armored, and looked like it could have weighed a ton, with its weapons apparently being the oversized fists it had. The most striking detail were the two horns on its head, which were the horns of an ox.

"You just had to get in the way didn't you," the Ox Imagin growled. "I had the perfect contract. All I needed was for the gang to 'get revenge on Waffle Ryebread' to fulfill the contract. Practically didn't have to lift a finger to do it. But you just had to get in the way. Oh well, once I beat you, my contract will be fulfilled."

"_Oh man, this is bad. At this rate, Panta will get caught in the crossfire,_" Waffle thought, before an idea came to him. "_Kintaros, we've gotta make sure that Panta is out of the way. Do you think you can throw him somewhere he'll be safe?_"

K-Waffle nodded in response, before he grabbed Panta.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Panta yelled, before he was thrown up into the air and landed on a nearby roof.

"Now that nobody will get hurt from our fight…" K-Waffle said, as he pulled out his Rider Pass, before putting on the Terminal Buckle. Once the buckle was securely on K-Waffle's waist, it turned yellow, as a strange tune that vaguely resembled a flute began playing.

"What? You're Den-O?" the Ox Imagin gasped in surprise

K-Waffle didn't reply. Instead, he quickly passed the Rider Pass over the terminal buckle. "Henshin!"

"Axe Form!" the Terminal Buckle called out in response, before it engulfed K-Waffle's body. The armor hovered around Den-O's body before swirling to a new configuration. The red plates attached to his back while the yellow and black ones connected wit his chest. The shoulder plates also stuck closer to his back while round ones with red centers appeared form under them and attached to his shoulders. To complete the transformation, a white axe with a yellow blade slid down Den-O's face before the blades attached to his face into a triangular visor with a black slits in them. The white handle attached itself down the centre of his face to look like a large horn.

"My strength will make you cry!" Den-O AF (Axe Form) called as he raised his hand into the air. Surprisingly, white napkins started to flutter to the ground. "Wipe your tears with these!"

"I'm not crying!" the Ox Imagin growled, before charging at Den-O AF with its massive fists.

Den-O AF just calmly stood there. He just popped his neck before reaching to his pieces of the DenGasher. He attached three pieces together before placing the fourth piece on the side of the top. A large axe blade extended from the configuration to make a battle axe.

"Take this!" the Ox Imagin cried before smashing his fist against Den-O AF with all his might. Sparks flew from the impact, but Den-O AF didn't budge from the impact. It didn't even appear to hurt him. Wordlessly, Den-O AF started marching forward with his grip as strong as ever on his axe.

"What?" the Ox Imagin gasped, as he tried to hit Den-O AF repeatedly, but it was proving to be futile against Den-O AF's armor which was too thick for any real kind of effect.

"Hah!" Den-O AF bellowed as he slashed upwards with his axe. The Ox Imagin howled with pain as he was sent tumbling from the blow. The single blow had proven devastating on the Ox Imagin despite his bulk, as he was still sent flying.

"_Alright, let's end this quickly, Kintaros!_" Waffle mentally called out.

"Hai!" Den-O AF grunted before he pulled out his Hyper Pass and swiped it over his belt.

"Full Charge!" the belt called out before yellow streams of energy raced from it into the axe.

Den-O AF spread his legs apart slightly before throwing his weapon up into the air, sending it end over end straight up. The Ox Imagin was still trying to get up so it couldn't do much at the moment. Den-O AF bent his knees slightly before pouring his muscle into them and jumping an incredible height into the air. Den-O AF met the apex of his jump just as the axe was beginning to fall. His hand clasped the handle and the blade of the axe erupted into yellow energy before Den-O AF began coming back down. The Ox Imagin managed to get back up before he saw his opponent coming back down. He didn't even get time to scream before Den-O AF brought his weapon down on his opponent and sliced it right down the middle. A yellow line was visible in the Imagin before it exploded in a fireball which sounds echoed through the air.

"Dynamic Chop," Den-O AF grunted from his position.

"_Glad that's over. Let's get out of here Kintaros,_" Waffle mentally sighed.

Nodding in response, Den-O AF walked out of the alley, before jumping up and disappearing as the Den-Liner appeared and picked up its rider.

Up on the roof, Panta was still trying to process what he had just seen. His brain finally managed to process it, when another thought hit him. "Um… How am I supposed to get down?" he almost whimpered, when he realized that he was on the roof with no way to get down.

-Climax Concerto-

_A few hours later, Resaca Harbor_

"What? You saw Waffle again?" Alicia asked. Earlier, Panta had called them to meet up with him in Resaca Harbor (after he found a way down from the roof), saying it was something urgent. When they got to Resaca and met up with Panta, he told them about what he had seen.

"So now he has another personality?" Stare asked in surprise.

"Uh… I don't know about that, but Officer Waffle sure seemed a lot stranger this time," Panta said.

"Is Waffle sick or something. This is really scary," Flare said, not liking what she was hearing.

"What are you talking about? Waffle is just fine!" Alicia nearly yelled, in a mix of fear and denial. "_He's alright. He has to be alright,_" she thought sadly, not wanting to believe that there was something wrong with her dear friend. Despite that, she still listened to what Panta had to say.

-Climax Concerto-

_Meanwhile, Den-Liner…_

"Another Imagin down," Urataros commented as he sipped a cup of coffee.

"Tch. The bear got all the fun this time," Momotaros snorted, before downing his coffee.

"I think we should just be glad that another Imagin didn't get a chance to go back in time," Waffle commented with a swear drop, as he took a bit of some fried rice. "Isn't that right, Kintaros? Kintaros?" he added, only to find that Kintaros had fallen asleep again.

While Waffle was busy sweat dropping at the Imagins' usual antics, nobody noticed Ryuutaros giddily drawing on a nearby table. "_Yay, Momotaros, Kame, and Kuma all had their turns. That means it's my turn next._"


End file.
